Tunnel
Tunnel is one of the Seven Assassins: Vampire Hunters hired by Lord Vlad Balazs. His speciality is attacking from underground and thus he never showed his face to D. He makes his appearance in Pale Fallen Angel. Appearance Unknown, he kept his appearance completely hidden underground. The only thing that could be seen is the flash of the sword suddenly jutting out from the ground and disappearing. Its known he is male. Biography Five Minutes past. Ten. The shadow at D's feet was growing ever deeper. It was then that the carriage door opened. "Baron!" Standing motionless in the door way Miska. Shimmering like a heat mirage back-lit by the illumination of her carriage. Coming out after sensing danger. A heart beat later a blade shot up through the ground. D was in the air. Not because he sensed the molecules changing in the ground, but because he'd kick off the ground a few tenths of a second earlier at Miska's appearance. As the blade sank back into the earth, the Hunter landed and drove the sword straight into the ground all the way to the hilt. Intense spasms traveled through the ground. Perhaps D heard the cries of pain from the attacker in his death throes. Earlier, when his sword had only gone halfway through the ground, it was merely an act he'd staged when he realized his opponent had already moved. The subterranean assassin hadn't comprehended the strength of the Dhampir the fiendish might granted him by his Noble blood. Seeing Miska's arrival as an opportunity to divert D's attention, the Hunter anticipated this and countered the attack as he casually drifted up to a dangerous depth... Determining that the foe he faced he'd never seen was dead D raced over to the Baron. "D why?" He wanted to know the reason the Hunter had put him in front of the oncoming blade. However, his discomfort seemed far less than before, and his breathing was deeper. The wound to his lung wouldn't have caused him great pain, but what had become of his earlier agony? "From the way you were breathing I could tell there were flowers blooming in your right lung." D said. I could have removed it myself, but the enemy showed up." The baron's eyes went wide with disbelief. Even Miska lost all her Noble restraint as her jaw dropped. " You mean to tell me you turned his thrust against those flowers? IMPOSSIBLE!" Miska cried. "You seem to be breathing easier..." D said. In a split second, D had gauged the speed of the sword shooting up from the ground and the location of the malignant growth in the baron's right lung and excised the bizarre flowers with that thrust of the blade. He'd used one assassins' attacks to remedy the damage done earlier.... "You're a man of incredible practicality...." "We've got a long road ahead of us," D replied. Powers and Abilities Molecular Vibrations- order to travel through the solid earth, Tunnel sends out molecular vibrations that turned the soil into sand. Furthermore, once he'd moved, the ground promptly returned to it's original state. That's why Tunnel's blade can easily pierce the ground, while his foes can only penetrate it halfway. Paraphernalia Tunnel uses a sword to stab through the ground from underneath. Category:Characters Category:Assassin Category:Vampire Hunter